Un Mundo Blanco
by Palito
Summary: La lluvia se suicida contra el suelo, la lluvia simula lágrima, quisera ser como la lluvia y llegar al infinito.
1. Ojos Nublados

Un Mundo Blanco

Capitulo 1.- Ojos Nublados.

No se por que, no estaba todo suficientemente claro … pero sabia, sentía que no quedaba nada, por lo menos, nada para mi, pero … a pesar de mi corazón se sintiese quebrado, no le daba explicación, no había explicación… buscaba una solo una… y solo había luz, pero una luz que para mi no era importante, por el contrario, que me hacia estremecer, me gustaría saber por que, es como tener una vida que nunca había vivido  
-**_Creer siempre está de más-_**, sentía pena por cosas que desconocía, eso me daba rabia, mucha rabia, rabia de no saber llorar, pero para que, ni siquiera se por que quiero llorar, lo intento, pero las malditas lagrimas se quedan guardadas y en su lugar aparecía una bien dibujada sonrisa, por cada pesar solo aparecían palabras de bienestar, no de tristeza, que era lo que sentía… era yo, era una persona que desconocía… que sentía pena por cosas que no lograba recordar, algo me faltaba, algo en mi corazón, el motivo de seguir, eso faltaba, pero no lo recuerdo, quizás unas palabras sueltas, parecían melodías cantadas por el viento,- **_ya no hay ni un lugar para acabar-_** son dulces…me hacen sentir bien pero a la vez me causan mayor dolor que cualquiera de las acciones que he tenido, en estos días, estos días en donde en uno de ellos, abrí los ojos y me descubrí, donde me vi y no me reconocí, en donde todos aquellos que me rodean eran personas ajenas a mi, a mis sentidos, y no es su culpa, es la mía, soy yo quien no es quien debiera ser…-**_y disolverme-_** soy quien se despertó un día, aquel día, con los recuerdos rotos y la mirada triste.

Me había perdido, en el infinito cielo, que me daba la ventana que estaba a mi lado… me di cuenta de ello cuando alguien entro en donde estaba… su mirada era triste, me daba pena, pero no que aquella mujer estuviese triste, si no que yo a pesar de sentir lo mismo, no fuese capaz de expresarlo -**_Ven siéntate a llorar ya no hay nada más- _**, me ofreció una sonrisa dulce, mientras me decía que no me preocupara, que pronto saldría de aquí, pero en el fondo sus palabras sonaban huecas, era como si ella supiese algo más, algo que no me decía, o que no era bueno decirme, quería preguntar, pero una sensatez que me era ajena se apodero de mi, y cerré la boca, se me quedo mirando, pero no dijo nada, como yo, dejo un libro en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama en la que me encontraba, luego se puso a arreglar las Orquídeas que se encontraban junto, me gustaban, por un momento las observe como si las conociese a la perfección … me gustaría recordarlas, sin sentir que algo se me enterraba en el pecho, luego observe el libro, no se con que cara me lo quede mirando, por que ella se volteo, mientras me volvía a sonreír y me decía, que era para mi, más concretamente que era mió, que me encantaba, era irónico, lo tenia en mis manos, y era como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacia, lo comencé a ver … me envolvió una sensación de ternura, de querer vivir en ese momento por siempre…-**_para entregar para salvar_**- las paginas de aquel libro estaban amarillentas, y tenían un aroma a antiguo, al igual que su portada, estaba desgastada, por el uso, pero quien podría haberlo leído tantas veces como para dejarlo en ese estado¿fui yo esa persona que le impregno tantos recuerdos a aquel libro? Y la pregunto rondo por mi cabeza, como so fuese lo único en el mundo, mientras pasaba sin atención alguna las paginas de aquel libro, lo cerré… su portada decía claramente: "Sherlock Holmes, La señal de los cuatro"… debía de serme familiar, pues no lo era… me sentí peor, deseaba recordar, y no lo hacia, volví a sentir rabia, lo deje a un lado y me recosté, cerré los ojos, apreté los puños, me dolía, quizás yo era orgulloso y también lo olvide, quizás yo fui quien quiso olvidar, quien deseo ser otro, y alejarse para siempre de sus recuerdos, pero ahora me causaba la mayor de las curiosidades saberlo, pero en el fondo era una pena tremenda, tan grande, que por un momento me dejo sin respirar y entonces abrí los ojos, para saber si seguía vivo, **_-Creer siempre esta demás ya no hay ni un lugar- _**aquella mujer me estaba estremeciendo, vi en sus ojos un gran temor, corrían lagrimas por sus mejillas al ver que me encontraba bien, yo al parecer le importaba tanto, y yo ingratamente no la recordaba, me pregunto que me sucedió, respondí que no sabia, dijo que iría en busca de un doctor, mientras quede solo sentado en la cama. Desde hace un mes que yo solo sabia de doctores que hablaban cosas extrañas y que por sobretodo decían que yo no debía salir de aquel lugar, eso me hacia dudar aun más y recordar menos, a lo mejor era yo una persona peligrosa que no debía de salir de aquella habitación, ya eran demasiadas preguntas y la cabeza me dolía, me volvieron a dar ganas de perderme en el cielo, allá a lo lejos entre as nubes, no me importaba nada ni nadie, pero como me iban a importar personas que desconocía, pero yo les importaba tanto a ellas,**_-para salvar para entregar- _**me sentí mareado, definitivamente yo era una mala persona a la que no le importaba nadie más que si mismo, me sostuve la cabeza con las manos y mire las blancas sabanas, perderme en el infinito, eso quería, lo deseaba, " eso quieres en serio…" una voz sonó en mi cabeza, era dulce y amable, me dejo helado, y entonces no se si fue imaginación pero vi … una pluma, era blanca, junte las manos para sostenerla, era hermosa, de nuevo una voz, no era la misma, esta era horrible, me dio un escalofrió y se repetía " ella es un Ángel … ellos viven en el cielo… ya volverá a casa.." , podía escuchar mi respiración, sentí miedo, tanto miedo, de repente entro aquella señora acompañada del doctor me les quede mirando como pasmado, el se dirigió a mi con rapidez y me empujo cuidadosamente hacia atrás, hasta que apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada, me preguntaba cosas, me quede callado, esa voz me perturbaba, hasta que su voz, que parecía un ronroneo incansable y poco sutil, **_-para salvar para entregar-_** paro bruscamente, eso me devolvió a la realidad, "puede que haya recordado algo" dijo después de unos momentos, lo dijo así sin más, como si hablase de cualquier cosa, me dio lo mismo, después me dio la espalda, ellos estaban allí hablando de mi y no me importaba … pero la voz desapareció, eso me alivio, esa voz, había tanto odio en ella¿cómo puede alguien tener tanto odio guardado¿yo le habré infundido aquel odio?... yo ya no era nada, así me sentía, por que me hacia una idea de que no era una persona buena, y más pensaba que era yo quien deseo todo lo que me pasaba, baje la mirada, el corazón me dolía, me dolía ser alguien que no conozco, me dolía pensar que era quien preocupaba tanto a los demás, no saber cuanto valgo, si es que valgo algo, **_-para salvar para entregar- _**aquellos pensamientos se remolineaban en mi cabeza, hasta que sentí un dolor en mi brazo, mire y aquel doctor me había clavado una aguja, doy por hecho que fue algo para dormir, por que repentinamente me sentí cansado, **_-para acabar para acabar …- _**como si el mundo se me cállese encima, ya las preguntas se habían acabado, y me sumía en un dolor suave y continuo de soñar cosas que no difiero si son reales o no, pero de repente, mientras el mundo se volvía blanco y descolorido, comenzaron a llover plumas, eran blancas, y llovían como nieve se aculaban en todas partes y había tanta luz y una voz que decía que nada pasará… que por ultimo dijo "tu no eres una mala persona" y se quedo todo en silencio, mientras caían las plumas y me llenaban de luz, me hicieron sentir bien y por mucho tiempo, desde que desperté, volví a creer en algo, no era algo que pudiese tocar, pero se que lo conocí tan bien, que volví a creer, creer, que todo era diferente, cerré los ojos y me dormí, sabiendo que aquella voz profesaba verdad … y venia del cielo, y que aunque me sumiese en la pena de ser alguien que nunca fui, tenia la verdad de sus palabras.

**Fin Cáp. 1.**

Notitas : holita, hacia mucho k no subía nada jeje, no es por falta de ideas, es k ustedes saben yo soy rarita jeje y mis constantes estados de tristeza, pos como k subo i no hahaha, pero ahora he subido este, por que es el menos cruel que tengo?? xDD esa no es excusa xDD, son todos crueles, es que tenia ganas de escribir este, y créanme tiene varios capis , y no hará falta acción y de esas cositas , siempre hay que apegarse al formato original ne¿?, espero que les guste y lo subo, por que mi queridísima Liv, me lo ha pedido, y pues si le gusta no puedo quejarme, simplemente lo subo, de ante mano gracias y saludos a todos

Lo que esta en negrita es una canción, que me gusta bastante, a pesar que no me suelo interesar por música de este estilo, la canción se llama 'Creer' y es de un grupo llamado Golem… eso hahahah .

Agradecimientos: a Fran, por la ayuda al subirlo y su gran apoyo, te lo agradezco mucho .Y a Liv, por su apoyo incondicional ( a ti te lo dedico, tu sabes … jeje … como quisiéramos un mundo blanco cierto??). Y a todos y a mi gran amor y a mi amigo Alexis hahah si no fuera por ti, hay Dios xDD.

Palito. ( Psico#2 de corazón xD)


	2. Lluvia Infinita

Un Mundo Blanco

Cáp. 2.- Lluvia infinita.

Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… quince… veinte… veinticinco … treinta ¿? … quizás son demasiados escalones para llegar a una azotea… quizás sea a propósito… bien el llegar al final, es lo que basta, aunque al mirar hacia atrás, es como haber llegado a la cima … a la cima de una gran montaña de metal … abrí la puerta que me separaba de lo que iba a buscar.

Últimamente me había sentido sofocado entre las cuatro paredes en las que me encontraba… y que la estreches del mundo que la ventana de aquel cuarto me ofrecía estaba apagando la poca luz que me restaba a mi inútil posición, de enfermo sin recuerdos… quería ver el cielo, eso quería, siento que hacia mucho que no deseaba algo fuera de mi mismo, algo que no me provocara mi propia lastima … el cielo, solo quería verlo … o más bien dicho que el me viese … hice un gran esfuerzo y abrí la pesada puerta de metal, me dolieron las muñecas, seguramente al haberme arrancado de improviso, la aguja que se encontraba en una de ellas y haber jaloneado de las vendas que se encontraban en la otra, comprobé que era muy débil, pero no tome en cuenta mi pobre fuerza física, ahora tenia ante mis ojos una gran azotea …, por un minuto solo escuche mi respiración agitada, baje la mirada ¿quizás me habré equivocado al subir hasta allí? … vagas preguntas me rondaron… perdí la confianza que se había apoderado de mi en un minuto y me había hecho escapar de aquel claustrofóbico cuarto y querer que el cielo me mirase… de repente un sonido… se repetía sin perdón alguno, constante, casi melodioso, subí drásticamente la mirada, y tenia ante mi aquella azotea, ahora bañada en lluvia, finas gotas sucumbían contra el piso, se suicidaban después de ver desde el cielo, el maravilloso mundo contra el cual se estrellarían y mancharan con su delicada forma el suelo… avancé, con mucho sigilo, como si tuviese miedo de algo, o alguien… después de mirar hacia ambos lados, me percate de que estaba solo, respire hondo, sonreí … y me senté en medio de la azotea, podría decir que era una sensación calida… las finas gotas de lluvia acababan su vida contra mi simulando las lagrimas que no sabia derramar, mire el cielo … tan bellamente trastornado **–Dicen que hay una tormenta acercándose al cielo de cristal-** tan furioso… era simplemente un espectáculo maravilloso, me pregunto, si la gente se detiene a mirar el cielo mientras llora? … ¿el cielo llora? … eso me faltaba, yo era el único incapaz de hacerlo, es que la pena seguía allí, no se quería marchar… **-Probablemente será un viento tremendo- **seguí mirando la lluvia, la preciosa lluvia, pero de repente, una imagen tan pasajera como el viento que azolaba los árboles se cruzo por mi cabeza, sentí la necesidad de acurrucarme en mi mismo¿miedo¿eso era?sentí que algo me atravesaba el pecho, me dejo sin respirar, la lluvia se torno carmín **-Con solo eso teníamos suficientes razones para reír- **¿donde me encontraba?... me mire las manos … estaban manchadas de sangre, palabras se atascaban en mi garganta, me lastimaba, pero seguía mudo, quería escapar y las piernas no me respondían, mis manos estaban sucias, me estaba desesperando **–Había luz por todos lados y no la podíamos ver- ** hice un gran esfuerzo y tome todo el aire que pude, algo iba mal, sentí un horrible sabor a sangre que me apretaba la garganta, todo aquel lugar tenia ese peculiar aroma, comencé a temblar, cerré los ojos, no quería saber nada … todo fue silencio … luego un susurro, no entiendo lo que dice … estoy entrando en un estado de histeria, el aroma a sangre, los susurros que aunque ininteligibles, denotan sufrimiento y la lluvia seguía de aquel intenso color rojo … estoy mareado, alguien posa su mano sobre mi hombro, me volteo … más silencio … no le veo la cara, escudriño su cuerpo que se dobla para mirarme hacia abajo mientras estoy de rodillas en el piso sin poder pararme, vestía de negro … eso rondó por unos segundos mi cabeza, el viento alzaba su cabellera, una sonrisa … unos ojos fríos… miedo nuevamente… una carcajada… mis ojos se abren, para de llover… la luna se asoma, el aire brumoso se disipa… su cara … sus facciones se desfiguran junto con las manchas de sangre que tiene impregnadas … ¿acaso acaba de asesinar a alguien?… ¿y ahora? … ahora… la pregunta se desvanece, mi corazón se detiene, el aire se atasca en mis pulmones, observo el piso, él termina de acortar la distancia entre ambos, en un acto reflejo retrocedo, su mirada me paraliza, cierro los ojos, y logro ponerme de pie… silencio… abro los ojos nuevamente… siento una respiración en mi cuello, me sujeta, me estrangula mientras, me apega hacia el, es el mismo hombre… en un acto desesperado me deshago de su tormentoso agarre, intento correr, observo hacia atrás, esta allí parado, cubierto en sangre… reía … cierro los ojos, solamente corro, corro … siento que caeré en cualquier momento, hasta que paro contra algo, siento su aliento contra mi cuello, no hay nada que hacer, delante de mi el vacío, el cual es separado de mi por una estrecha baranda que llega hasta mi cintura… ¿que hago?, todo es confusión… un rayo ilumina todo por un momento… claro… es todo tan fácil… abro los brazos, es mejor morir como la lluvia… ya no existe nada solo el silencio…

**-¿Qué es ese líquido que se derrama al cerrar nuestros ojos?- **frió… nada más, ahora… el eco de la lluvia… otra vez, el suave eco… abro los ojos lentamente, es aquella azotea, es el hospital, el frío y ceremonioso hospital, pero algo es diferente, estoy contra la baranda que separa la azotea del vació… miro hacia abajo, mi boca esta abierta, por mi rostro se resbala la lluvia, todo se estrella contra el piso, me pierdo en el vacío, **-Adiós ah ahh ahhh- **me sostengo contra la baranda, voy a perder el equilibrio el dulce frío me invita a un sueño… profundo … demasiado, no quiero dormir, no quiero soñar, intento no caer… los susurros vuelven y las imágenes no, es la voz de una mujer … joven … **-El amor que siento por ti se funde en un hilo rojo- **doy un paso, dos … me concentro solo en ello, no lo logro, siento la necesidad de sujetarme aun de la baranda, veo a alguien que viene hacia mi, con la mano libre froto mis ojos **–Viene desatado ahh ahh ahhh- **es una mujer, es como la de mi sueño … es aquella de las blancas alas … pero … sus alas… están manchadas … desvío la mirada, me duele el corazón, vuelvo a mirar esta delante de mi, me acaricia el rostro, me sonríe … le sonrió … luego esa risa de aquel hombre, ella se entristece, mueve sus labios, no logro comprender lo que dice **–La magia esta pendiente¿podré caminar solo?- **, se esta marchando, él la tiene prisionera, él la tortura, la quiero salvar, más que a mi propia vida intento correr, mis piernas se duermen y caigo de rodillas, estiro mi mano, ella murmura un 'adiós', el cielo se contiene … para luego llorar con más fuerzas **–El cielo de cristal se rompió-** sus alas se están destrozando, él las deshoja como a una delicada flor, mientras sus manos se tiñen de rojo… todo es como una película en cámara lenta en donde no puedo participar, miro quieto el espectáculo, ella no llora, solo me sonríe y murmura 'adiós' y yo entumecido como un cobarde solo me resigno a mirar **–El mundo que estaba quieto comenzó a moverse- **pero ella comenzó a llorar, a susurrar … es aquella voz … que se tiñe de dolor, no deseo mirar… su voz sigue … se repite con monotonía y el viento la ayuda, yo solo observo en silencio … un nuevo rayo ilumina todo, me ciega por un momento, siento que puedo caminar, siento que puedo salvarla, mi corazón se acelera … ya es demasiado tarde, él se la ha llevado… pero la sangre sigue allí la intento palpar, mientas se escurre junto a la lluvia **–Todo a nuestro alrededor. Es arrastrado hacia el vacío- **… por favor… un ruego lastimero emerge de mi garganta, la lluvia ya no era tan grata y ver el cielo triste, era más que un tomento¿por donde se escabullo la belleza que emanaba, su furia descontrolada?, estaba temblando, ahora tenia razones para llorar y no lo lograba, golpee fuertemente contra el concreto, mis puños se habían roto¿pude haber hecho más que observar?, esa estupida pregunta me condenaba… **-Si pudiera renacer, quisiera ser como tu… Adiós ah ahh ahhh- **me levante, solo para perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas al frió suelo, ahora todo lo que había pensado el ultimo mes era una completa idiotez¡no quiero saber quien soy!, me asusto de mis acciones, de las jugadas de mi mente… no soy capaz de nada… ni de correr … se me apago la voz, con la cual acababa de vociferar, dije cosas que no se si son verdad, pero que siento muy dentro de mi, aquel ángel es torturado por mi culpa, eso llenaba mis pensamientos **–No podremos vernos más, pero el hilo rojo permanecerá… Una promesa de meñiques ah ahh-** pero su sonrisa me regocijaba… sentía que le debía tanto… pero no la lograba recordar, mi mente me traicionaba… extendí mis brazos y desee abrazar la lluvia, cerré los ojos, una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en mis labios, una frase suelta se escabullo de mi garganta 'es algo demasiado complicado para alguien que no es capaz de recordar su nombre'… **-Quiero que las amables mentiras sigan engañándome… Delirio Ah ahh- **comencé a reír… mientras sentía que el frió volvía, no quería dormir, quería desaparecer… pero por ahora me resignare a hacer lo que tenga a mano… aunque eso también es una ironía, ni siquiera se que debo hacer… la cordura volvió a mi, ahora pienso¿que fue todo aquello¿fantasías con ángeles y psicópatas de plateada cabellera?, un pensamiento divertido cruzo mi mente 'Creo que este es el hospital equivocado para mi, yo no estoy mal de salud estoy mal de la cabeza' **–Repetí tu nombre como si fuera un hechizo mágico … No olvidare ah ahh- **me incorpore con algo de dificultad, los parpados me pesaban, quede sentado en el suelo como en un principio, mi pequeña utopía entre el cielo y yo termino hecha un infierno… de nuevo silencio … esto me estaba hartando, o quizás ya era costumbre, pero cerré los ojos yo no quería nada más, tape mis orejas con mis manos, tratando de impedir que los sonidos o el 'silencio' llegara a mis oídos, y más aun ver si estaba o no empapado en sangre, contuve la respiración …, después de unos segundos nada, abrí los ojos, todo igual, **-Tu voz tus distintas caras y nuestros corazones … Adiós ah ahh-** era definitivo, iba a sugerirle a esa señora y a ese doctor que me tenia confinado a ese cuarto sofocante, que me cambiasen de hospital, a uno más apropiado…doy un suspiro, me levanto, era mucho por un día, y menos, quien sabe, cuanto tiempo estuve allí, no tengo ganas de saberlo, apoye mis manos sobre mis rodillas, estaba exhausto, me erguí con lentitud, me dispuse a abrir los ojos y buscar la puerta, pero el silencio seguía allí, ya no llovía, ahora … las palabras se me habían trabado en la garganta… ahora, nevaba … ¿como podía ser eso?, junto las manos con lentitud para hacer que la nieve se junte en ellas, pero no, no era nieve eran plumas, como en su sueño **-El amor que siento por ti se funde en un hilo rojo… Viene desatado ah ahh- **y los susurros volvieron, y el blanco ángel apareció de la nada, ante mis ojos, sonreía, susurraba… es demasiado por un día se cruzaba por su cabeza una y otra vez… pero ella no paraba de sonreír¿por que?... ella era tan feliz, a pesar de todo, era feliz, de que el estuviese bien, eso, saber eso era peor que haber muerto, dulce ingratitud, se posaba sobre sus hombros como un peso desmesurado… llorar, por favor quiero llorar … quiero deshacerme de la pena, de la maldita pena, mis hombros tiemblan, no la quiero mirar **–La magia esta pendiente¿podré caminar solo?- '**¿por … por que?', solo un susurro se desprendió de mis labios, quería gritar y solo logre susurrar, ella seguía sonriendo, de repente desapareció, ya no había ni plumas, ni lluvia, ni siquiera el frío, ella estaba detrás de mi, apoyó sus blancas manos en mis hombros… me abrazó, me entrego calor que pensé, que no tendría, y luego dijo con una melodioso y anhelante voz 'Que estés bien, ya es suficiente para mi felicidad', **-No podremos vernos más, pero el hilo rojo permanecerá… Una promesa de meñiques ah ahh- **y luego su calor se desvaneció, solo dejo plumas, blancas plumas… como espejismos de cristal que al tocarlas desaparecen… me convencí de que no era un sueño, era más que eso, ni siquiera era un pesadilla, era aun peor… era la realidad, de la que me había evadido, yo sé que los conozco, pero es mejor el sofocante y patético estado al cual me había aferrado, es siempre mejor olvidar y abrumar mi mente con hermosas fantasías en donde era una persona agredida, más que un simple cobarde **–Quiero que las amables mentiras sigan engañándome- **ya me he dado cuenta que he perdido tanto, tantas cosas que había perdido la cuenta… y que todo lo que me rodeaba era tan suave como el algodón, suave y anestesiante, solo para no recordar y lo más triste, todo era un complot, aquellos que aun me querían me ayudaban en, mi todo, menos heroica tarea, de sumirme en penas falsas y seguir tranquilo, pero sin felicidad en un mundo que se que conozco, pero que he borrado … ahora, después de sus calidas palabras, algo se abrió en mi … deseo saber, deseo sentir el verdadero dolor y no el montón de mentiras de las cuales he sido protagonista y triste héroe… ahora se lo que quiero y aunque eso me lleve a sufrir, será para mejor, quizás así las palabras del dulce ángel tengan un verdadero significado y su propio sacrificio tenga un buen fin, creo que las lagrimas quedaran para otro momento, ahora tengo otro propósito, para todo hay un tiempo y este no es el de llorar, ahora me dirijo hacia la pesada puerta a bajar los …¿Cuántos eran¿veinte¿treinta escalones?, lo he olvidado, no importa, ahora debo despedirme del cielo, se que me ha ayudado, solo murmuro un dulce 'Gracias', eso es suficiente por ahora … **-Adiós ah ahh-**.

Fin Cáp. 2 .-

**Notas de la autora**: wii, aquí renuevo B … haahaha se que demore mucho mucho … pero ya esta y eso vale hahaha, lo se, suenan campanas de celebración¡¡¡Palito ha actualizado!!! Hahaha no es ningún milagro xDD es que inspi me vino a visitar aunque algo tarde ¬¬' … de las 23:00 a las 05:30 de la madrugada… y escribí todo de una pasada D, no se realmente si estar feliz, tengo demasiado sueño como para pensar xDD. Bueno que más?... pues sinceramente no estoy segura de el cap, pero créanme en toda mi vida he estado segura segurísima de algo y púes, allí esta lo entretenido de todo hahahahaha, no se si quedo como quería que quedase, por que cuando publique el 1cap no me plantee como iba a ser el segundo xDD y wala! aki esta xDDD hha salio así y así se queda, los rew son para las amenazas de muerte, gracias xD. Eso, ahora los agradecimientos .

**REW cap 1:**

**Angel Mouri:** O muchas gracias, por lo de la intriga , cuando lo hize no pnse en ello, solo se dio jeje.

**Reivil psico#1: **kyaaaa!!, mi Liv bonita, lo mejor de todo esto es que te haya gustado, se que soy como un caracol para las actualizaciones, pero esto enterito va para ti, espero que también te guste .

**Miss Kudo:** owa!, hahaha gracias con rew, siempre me apoyas TT … he aquí el capi dos , espero que sea de tu agrado ), y que te recuperes de tu pie , muxos besitos.

**Aelita's-chan:** gracias por el apoyo, que bueno que te haya gustado y la inspi llego tarde, de noche, pero llego xD.

**Shihora:** owaaa!!! Gracias por ayudarme con lo del forito (por el cual rezo no dejar tirado xD), que no te de pena que esta historia de triste se va a pasar a macabra… lo dije y ke? xDD.

**Ammiel:** gracias por revisar este cap (no soi lo suficientemente segura como para publicar sin la aprobación de alguien TT) hahahaha y muxas grax por el rew , ahora si que tiene el final xDD feo el final, pero final al fin.

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

A mi Liv de nuevo, que te exo de menos y muxas gracias, por llamarme para mi cumple TT fue lo mejor de lo mejor, a Fran, mi querida amigui que siempre me sigue en todas mis lokeras xDD de niña deskisiada, Fran sin ti que hago?, a mi nueva super amiga Sam Lawliet, kyaaa eres de lo mejor, gracias a ti la inspi me fue a visitar, hahah dime que haria yo si tu no me pusieras de buenas?, gracias , a Alexis, si a ti … si por una casualidad del destino lees esto te preguntaras ¿ y que mier… hago yo metido aquí?, pues si, gracias muchas de las cosas que me dices a veces profundas, a veces solo idioteces, me ayudan y sobretodo gracias, por presentarme al grupo al cual pertenece la canción que he incluido en este cap, sin esa canción … esto seguiría sin actualizar, gracias… a Rodrigo… tu sabes que seas como seas te amo kizu!... gracias a todos muchísimas gracias.

**Y la canción…?:**( esa que esta en negrita, entre medio del fic xD) es _Makka na Ito_ de Plastic Tree un grupo que se ha convertido en un pequeño placer culpable… que hare? xDD no lo se, pero se los recomiendo muxo… y así se despide Palito, que ahora va en busca de otra canción para el cap tres y solo pido paciencia, que la búsqueda puede durar, días, meses … años? No nunca tanto hahaha… cuídense y ustedes saben, yo amo los rew ( - indirecta directisima xD) bye.


End file.
